Un brasier dans les ténèbres
by CrystalWitchatCackle
Summary: Une nuit pendant que Constance Hardbroom effectue sa seconde ronde nocturne à Cackle's Academy, un évènement d'une empleur inconcevable va à jamais changer la face de l'académie...


Un brasier dans les ténèbres

C'était par une nuit des plus noire que tout arriva, dans le profond silence et la noirceur qui régnait sur Cackle's Academy. Voilà quelques heures que les jeunes sorcières de l'académie étaient dans leur chambres respective.

Le château entier dormait.

Tout le ? Non. Une seule personne dans tout l'établissement se tenait éveillé, à l'affut de la moindre chose ; Constance Hardbroom, la redoutable maîtresse des potions et sortilèges de Cackle's, craint et respecté de tous, sans exception. Elle seule demeurait dans les longs corridors froid du château, faisant une seconde ronde nocturne car elle n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil.

Elle tenait une lanterne dans sa main pendant qu'elle parcourait les couloirs reliant les chambres des élèves, pieds nus.

Hardbroom passa devant une porte qui lui était très familière et s'y arrêta. C'était celle de Mildred Hubble.

Elle retenit un moment sa respiration, pour permettre à son ouïe remarquablement développé de détecter le moindre bruit suceptible de lui révéler si la "pire sorcière" de l'école enfreint le couvre-feu imposé.

La sorcière allait se délecter de la surprendre en flagrant déli. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'attendait à voir la jeune fille hors de son lit et pétrifiée de stupeur, mais au lieu de cela elle trouva Mildred sous ls couvertures avec so chat Tabby, dormant paisiblement du coté où la haute sorcière l'examinait d'un regard noir, s'attendant à une quelconque ruse enfantine de la part de la jeune Mildred.

Hardbroom tourna les talons et referma la porte, doucement.

Plus que l'aile droite du château a examiner et sa deuxième ronde serait finit. Elle ressentirait peut-être le besoin de dormir, pour se lever quelque heures plus tard, tôt et bien avant tout le monde, comme elle le fait depuis de longues années.

Constance se souvient parfaitement bien de sa première nuit à Cackle ; elle était là, étandue dans son lit, incapable de trouver une once de sommeil, ses joues pâle rosée par les larmes de ses sanglots. Son beau visage blanc était tourné vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur une lune scintillante dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Elle se força a ne pas y penser et poursuivie sa marche vers le dortoir de l'aile droite. La sorcière emprunta l'escalier menant à l'autre partie du château quand un bruit alarmant l'arrêta.

Une sorte de détonation forte mais asser lointaine qu'elle entendit néanmoins, et qui la laissa alerte pendant quelque secondes.

Cela ne serait tout de même pas une jeune sorcière s'étant relevée et rendue dans la salle de potions ?

_Non cela ne pouvais pas _pensa la puissante sorcière, le Potion Lab n'est pas loin de sa position actuelle et la détonation qu'elle a entendue avait l'air lointaine, ne venant pas de l'établissement.

_Mais alors que pouvais être cela ? _

Hardbroom cessa de se poser mille questions capable d'engendrer sa colère, et se téléporta devant la porte d'entrée du château. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la grande porte centrale, une seconde détonation légèrement plus audible que la précédente retentit à nouveau.

Cette fois s'en était asser, Constance commençait à perdre patience. Si jamais elle venait a surprendre l'insensée ou les responsable de ce vacarme, elle allait leur infliger la pire punition de toute sa carrière ; et ça, Amelia Cackle ne pourrait s'en opposer !

Elle se re-téléporta dans la cours de l'étalissement, au beau millieu des ténèbres nocturnes, et s'immobilisa.

Hardbroom laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité et par précaution d'une attaque, qu'elle quelle soit, elle éteignit la lanterne. Elle respirait lentement, vidant son esprit afin de mobiliser ses pouvoirs et de mieux se concentrer dans les ténèbres.

Un silence de mort régnait en plus d'un air froid et mordant, que sa peau pâle ressentait en dépit de sa concentration imperturbable.

Soudain, la maîtresse des potions tressauta. Elle ressentit une multitude de picotements intense la saisir.

Un puissant flux de magie la traversa. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel flux magique. Ce qu'elle ressentit en cet instant la percuta et pénétra son corps, comme une vague qui vient sécraser violemment sur un roc.

Il la secoua d'une telle force qu'elle sentie ses entrailles vibrer à son contact. Un vertige saisit Hardbroom qui, inébranlable tenta de lui résister. Elle inspira profondément et tourna les talons dans le noir, accoutumé à la nuit, et observant d'un oeil perçant chaque charpente, chaque toits et angle du château.

La lune, pleine et blanche l'aidait à apercevoir les recoins de la cour tapis dans la nuit. Mais elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Elle haletait légèrement.

_Quel est l'origine de tout ceci ? _se demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix mentalement. L'agacement montait.

Tout cela ne tournait pas rond, et maintenant elle commençait à entrevoir des silhouettes furtives se mouvoir dans la nuit !

Ayant asser de tout ces choses insensées qui se produisaient sur elle, Constance décida de se téléporter dans les couloirs de l'académie, où cette fois une troisième explosion, plus vive et plus forte que toute les autres retentie au dehors.

Miss Hardbroom comprit que ce n'était pas une sorcière qui avait provoqué ça. C'était beaucoup plus dangereux.

Par les meurtrières de l'académie Constance vit dans le ciel noir une onde de feu fendre l'air comme le souffle d'une bombe. À ce même moment le château entier trembla dans ses fondements.

Hardbroom laissa tomber la lanterne et sentie le flux du souffle la saisir brusquement. Malgré qu'elle soit pieds nus, la puissante chef adjointe se mit à courir dans les corridors, alertée par un danger imminent.

Constance devait réveiller miss Cackle et sonner l'alarme. Elle se re-téléporta près de la chambre de sa supérieure, quand un sifflement sourd perça ses oreilles, suivie d'une énorme explosion qui ébranla l'académie tout entière.

La secousse d'une intense violence projeta la sorcière contre le mur, qui entendit malgré cela l'alarme incendie de mr Blossom hurler.

Faiblement sonnée, miss Hardbroom se releva d'un bond, première pensée la plus horrible lui venant à l'esprit :

"_LES FILLES !" _

Constance se téléporta de nouveau, à l'endroit de la fulgurante explosion, et découvrit horrifiée les dégats causer par celle-ci.

La moitié de la deuxième partie de l'académie avait été pulvérisé et totalement déruite, réduite en un amas de cendre et de feu ayant tout ravagé. Une chaleur intense émanait d'un trou ayant balayé les deux étages des salles de classe.

Hardbroom ne laissa pas la panique ni la peur l'envahir et comme toujours, se revêtit de son armure.

Elle descendit les deux étages baigné dans une fumée noire et irrespirable, dans le ventre de l'académie Cackle. Des hurlements venant des chambres des filles retentirent dans un vacarme devenant assourdissant.

Constance déboucha dans la grande salle de l'école, qui fumait entièrement. Le feu dévorait chaises et estrades, et la chaleur insoutenable contraint Constance à se couvir la bouche avec sa robe de nuit.

Elle avança en ignorant les morceaux de poutres et de plancher qui brûlaient au sol. La sorcière sentait plus que jamais cette aura qui l'avait frappé juste après la grande explosion. Son flux magique était d'une puissance dont elle n'avait jamais fait face de toute sa vie.

Hecketty Broomhead ne l'avait pas préparé à cela.

Malgré les cris effrayés des jeunes sorcières de l'école, Hardbroom aperçue dans les flammes aveuglantes du brasier géant ; une forme noire dansante évoluant en silhouette humaine.

Puis la silhouette noire avança vers Constance, qui recula d'un pas.

Une créature flamboyante et nimbée de flammes ayant l'apparence d'une jeune femme jaillit du brasier en marchant vers l'implacable sorcière de Cackle's Academy.

Les yeux de la femme étaient des braises crépitante.

Hardbroom prit son regard noir et impartial, et interrogea la mystérieuse créature baigant dans le feu :

_" Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? "_

La femme, d'apparence jeune et d'une beauté rare répondit à la sorcière d'une voix magique ; dominant le crépitement du brasier :

_Je suis celle dont vous avez besoin"._


End file.
